


An Anniversary

by Galileo_Tracy



Series: 纸飞机 [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galileo_Tracy/pseuds/Galileo_Tracy
Summary: 一周年纪念日。算是《Paper Planes》的后续。
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: 纸飞机 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691677
Kudos: 3





	An Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naralanis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naralanis/gifts).
  * A translation of [An Anniversary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926983) by [Naralanis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naralanis/pseuds/Naralanis). 



Miranda疲惫的呻吟一声，慢慢醒来。很小心的不要吵醒睡在她身旁的女人。这不会是很好的一天，她昨晚不应该喝最后那瓶红酒的。她的伴侣和她一起分享了那瓶酒，那是一个特别的时候，但是现在她感到的头疼几乎让她后悔了， **几乎** 。

这个她们必须得提前一晚庆祝让Miranda不太舒服。她有些担忧并且很焦躁，但是被她的伴侣不断的保证这没有关系--毕竟，不是每一天你的妻子都会被任命为CEO。不过依旧，要提前庆祝一周年纪念日还是让她感觉不太好。她觉得内疚，就好像是在利用她的伴侣理解的性格。Miranda到底做了什么值得她的爱的事呢，她自己永远都不知道。

她静悄悄的完成了她在早晨的日常行程，然后低头给她睡着的妻子一个轻柔并充满爱意的面颊亲，很小心的不想弄醒她，但还是情不自禁的看着眼前的场景微笑起来：Andréa真的特别美，特别是在她熟睡的样子当中看上去特别平和、天真。Miranda可以就这么看她睡觉好几个小时。很难过的，她今天没这个时间。她忍住了一个有些烦心的低哼。今天，在她们在一起以来非常特别的日子，她真的应该可以和她的妻子待在床上待到她心满意足为止。不，当然不只是睡觉而已。而且不应该只是工作而已。

Miranda单手拎着她的Louboutin，下楼时尽量不要发出太多噪音。现在没时间吃早餐了，只能吃几口酸奶了事。在她拉开了冰箱门的时候，一块霓虹色的方形即时贴吸引了她的注意力，上面是Andréa工整的笔迹。

“早上好！一周年纪念日快乐。我爱你 --A。”

Miranda控制不住的轻笑起来，似乎今天不会像是她预料的那么难过。Andréa肯定会尽量让她的今天尽可能开心，即使她不能亲自和她度过。这让总编大人的心底暖了起来，她从来没觉得自己可以心软成这样。

在快速的吃掉她的酸奶和一大杯滚烫的咖啡之后（Andréa已经提前设定了咖啡机，真是感谢她的关心、完美和高效率），Miranda从书房里拿起了《Runway》的模本，出门下了联排别墅门口的台阶。Roy已经在车旁等她了，在很简短的“早上好”之后他们立刻发动了汽车，出门上班。但是，有什么东西吸引了Miranda的注意力，在座位对面的窗户上又塞了一个即时贴，这次是一个颜色鲜艳的橘子形状的。她眯起眼睛读了起来：

“如果我是你的话，我会再看一次‘The Book’。”

Miranda喜爱的咧嘴笑着，看着即时贴上画的小心心，但是就像是她建议的那样，打开了杂志样本。她仔细的查看着她的修改注解，寻找着任何的改变。终于，她找到了，贴在了封底：一个折好的纸飞机，用的是她为了支持双胞胎的爱好而购置的贵到荒谬的纸。但是纸质还不是最重要的，重要的是颜色：天蓝色。这让Miranda完全没法抑制住嘴角的完全的笑容。她就只是希望可以在走进《Runway》杂志社之前控制好表情，否则她的下属会以为她终于神智失常了的。展平了那个纸飞机，她小心的把它放在了她的手袋里，希望不要把它弄折了。看来今天会不错。

*** ***

但是当然灾难会在她那个白痴的第二私助会弄错她的咖啡开始。Miranda警觉的想到，那个白痴女孩真的应该因为她的好心情而感谢她的Andréa，否则她会在能说完Gabbana之前就被扫地出门。为了缓解她对于这个女孩的不忍直视的工作能力的头疼，总编大人坐下来开始熟悉其他出版物正在报道的话题。她完全没有防备的在那一沓印刷品中找到了正好一年之前的《纽约镜报》。在头版头条就是关于她和Andréa的婚礼独家报道，印着她们穿着Valentino的礼服的结婚照。让Miranda心窝里感到暖烘烘的，短暂的忘了这一天是有多恼人。到现在为止，这一天都还挺令人愉悦的。

不过，她的心情很快就从快乐退化成了令人恼怒的烦躁。好多无聊透顶的会议，好多零碎的官僚主义的破事要处理。它们让她的神经突突的跳，她从来没有过这种感觉。为什么这些事不能进行的快一点而且不要这么让人这么痛苦？不光她必须得和这么多董事会成员寒暄、还有一个很不满的Irv Ravitz拼尽全力的要继续惹恼她。不过，至少这个讨厌的爬行动物明天就要滚蛋了。她还是要和Nigel商量很多关于工作交接的细节，还有把Serena提拔成新任的艺术总监。还有更多的会议，更多的假模假式的寒暄。她甚至都不敢看表，时间像是在停住了，而她不希望墙上的时钟证实她的感觉。她几乎都要期待和Donatella的午餐了， **几乎** 。

在Miranda回到办公室的时候，眼前又是一阵忙碌。她必须得检查一些杂志的事情，然后又要出去。有些什么不对劲，她仔细打量着她的书桌，立刻注意到是哪里变了。一束玫瑰花放在桌边一角，在仔细检查之后，Miranda再次微笑起来。每朵花都是用纸仔仔细细叠出来的，用精致美丽的卡纸认真的叠出来的每一朵花瓣。她暗暗嘲笑自己--显然Andréa是好好练习过的，她在哪找来的时间？

这一天剩下的时间都是一样的套路；好多事一次又一次的刺激着她脆弱的神经，然后突然，出现一个礼物，一个认真准备特别为安抚她的情绪准备的小玩意儿。Andréa似乎能很完美的掐准时间，就在她在杀人或者开除谁的那一刻，一个礼物就会出现，让她平静了下来。他们这些下属，基本都得跪谢Andréa挽救了他们的职业生涯。即使是在和Donatella的午餐当中，Miranda都被一个侍者未经召唤拿来的里面放着一张纸条的空酒瓶惊喜到了。Donatella用那种只有意大利人才能做到的一声低哼，对Miranda发誓这有多“che romantico”！Miranda只是微笑，里面的纸条是《镜报》的办公纸，上面画着一个无聊的Andy趴在桌上数时间，像是迫不及待想要回家。她们绝对都在想着同样的事情，Miranda暗自思索道。

等到“变成CEO的前总编”跨进家门的时候已经很晚了，拖着疲惫的身体。她不知道她要怎么感谢Andréa今天的体贴和周到--否则人力资源部大概手里会有整个部门被开除然后重新招聘。在她走进门厅的时候，Miranda看了看放在大堂里的古董钟--午夜12点半了。Andréa现在肯定已经睡觉了。她控制不住的懊恼的低吟一声--她们的结婚一周年纪念日，她几乎都没见到她的妻子，现在却已经结束了。

出于习惯，Miranda看向了那个通常放着“The Book”的小桌子。她很惊讶的看到一个被很精心的包装的小盒子，还有一个信封。她的好奇心驱使她走过去，Miranda偷偷瞄了一眼，翻到背面，再一次看到了Andréa工整的笔迹。盒子和信封的收件人都是她，不过有标注，想让她先打开信封。

Miranda毫无迟疑的遵守了，快速的打开了信封，小心的沿着折线站看，拿出了一张厚重并且很有质感的纸张。她控制不住她的笑容--那是她们作为“一家人”的第一张照片。好吧，是第一张包括了Andréa的照片。Nigel顺手拍的，那是一次很随性的活动。当时Miranda因为工作没空出去吃午饭，所以Andréa和女儿们临时决定带着Smith & Wollensky的牛排去她的办公室给她个惊喜。她们都在她的办公室里吃午饭（这在《Runway》杂志社简直像是彗星撞地球），Nigel看到她们，觉得她们实在太“可爱”，用手机拍了下来，当时Miranda甚至都不知道。

盒子里还装着一个相框，Miranda立刻把相片安进去，放在了那张桌子上。它正合适--房子里有很多女孩们的、女孩们和她的、女孩们和Andréa的，还有当然，她们俩的照片。Andréa坚定的拒绝了由Patrick甚至是Annie过来给她们拍专业的全家福的建议，她是抓拍的忠实粉丝，在很多次的那位深发女人的坚持下，Miranda发现她开始不介意了。相反的，那些抓拍让屋子里多了许多生活气息，让她们的生活变得更真实。

微笑着把那个相框放好，Miranda小心的走上二楼，再次小心翼翼的不想吵醒她的妻子。她快步走到她亲爱的女儿们的房门。Caroline睡着了，一本书盖在她的脸上。而Cassidy把她的被子蹬到了地上。Miranda对于她的女儿的睡姿头疼的翻了个白眼，把她们都摆好，重新盖上被子，想起她们最近几年经历的各种疯狂事迹，谢谢她的女儿们自作主张让她和“那个永远不会再见到的smart fat girl”再次相见，直至相爱。

终于，她到了主卧的门口，Miranda扁着嘴迷惑的看着关着的卧室门。上面又贴了一个纸飞机。小心的把它从木门上揭下来，她挑眉看着那个纸飞机的材料：上面写满了字。在她展开那个折纸看清写的内容时她睁大了眼睛。这是Andréa写给《纽约镜报》的辞职信。这他妈的是什么？

忘记了Andréa已经睡着的可能，Miranda用力的推开卧室门。Andréa为什么要辞职？她看起来很喜欢她的工作啊。她确定在此之前她没有收到她的妻子的提醒或者是要辞职的迹象。

让这位新任命的CEO不高兴的是，她的妻子并不在她眼前。整个屋子只有床头灯亮着，照着床头，留下了些影子。略一眯眼，Miranda看到床上没人，只有一厚沓的纸。走到她的大床旁，Miranda仔细的打量着床上的物件，在她意识到那是什么的时候她眼睛再次睁大了。她充满爱意的微笑起来，内心感到无比骄傲。

“Hi，你回来了。”一个声音在身后响起。

Miranda转过身，看着她的妻子，刚从浴室出来，她著名的百万瓦特的微笑照亮了整间屋子。那位银发女人也本能的笑了起来，举起手里的那一摞纸。

“Andréa…你写完了。”

那位深发女人从Miranda的手中拿过了手稿，抱住了她的妻子，把鼻子埋在了她的颈窝，有爱的摩挲着。

“是的，我写完了。”

Miranda也抱住了她，还是没法抑制住她的笑容。

“你的第一本小说，我真为你感到骄傲。”她真诚的说道。

“我已经找到出版商了。我即将成为一名出版作者了。”Andréa说道，像是简直不敢相信她说的是真的。Miranda轻笑出声。

“你已经是一个很优秀的记者了。不过我希望你联系好了几个自由撰稿的工作…”

“是的，我准备了。不用担心，女人。我都想到了。”

“那真是太棒了，我真是太自豪了。”Miranda再次真心的重复道，Andréa对于文字有一种独特的天赋，这从一开始就非常明显。这位深发女人的想象力既丰富又狂野，但是她的脑洞出现的频率比她写作的频率要快得多，所以真的完成一个项目对她是种挑战，特别是在要及时完成《镜报》提出的各种写作采访任务的前提下。她们床上的那一卷小说是三年在纸巾上罗列的提纲终于完成的样子。

“我真的希望这能成功。我还有好多想讲的故事。”Andréa小声说，她永远存在的不安全感又开始出现。Miranda有力的捏了捏年轻女人的肩膀，望向了她那双摩卡色的眸子。

“会的，你就等着瞧，你会成为下一个J.K. Rowling的。”她坚定的回应道，得到了她的妻子一声并不优雅的轻哼和一阵轻笑。

“我不知道。但是我希望这是一个足够好的一周年纪念日的礼物。”

“亲爱的，这很完美。你所有的礼物都是，某一天我一定要找到你能这么完美的把握时机的原因。”

Andréa再次笑起来，眼里闪着光。

“不行！女人必须要有几个只属于自己的秘密！不过，我很高兴你喜欢。”

“说起礼物…”Miranda低声说道，边说边放开她的妻子，走到床头柜边。Andréa好奇的看着她的妻子在那个小抽屉里翻动着什么，然后拿出一个很精致的信封。她的蓝眼睛闪着光，把它递给那个深发女人。

“你自由撰稿人的时间表也许会用得上…”她轻声说，嘴角带了一丝笑意。

Andréa疑问的挑起眉拆开了那个信封。两个纸条探出头来，她眯起眼睛开始检查它们。当她意识到那是什么的时候，她轻呼出声了。

“Miranda！”她现在几乎是在尖叫，扑倒另一个女人已经张开的怀抱里。“巴黎？真的吗？我们要去巴黎？”

Miranda充满爱意的亲了亲她的前额，对于妻子的兴奋很受用。

“是的，亲爱的，我觉得是时候在光明之城留下一些新的记忆了。”

“这很完美。这是最棒的纪念日了，我们以后怎么可能超过它？”

那个银发女人对她的妻子翻了个白眼，看到她脸上灿烂的笑容也快乐的笑了起来。

“到时候我们会找到办法的，亲爱的。到那时，你应该已经成为一个富有的作家了，我确定你会想到什么的。”她玩笑道。

Andy咧嘴笑起来。

“小心，Priestly，我也许会租一架私人飞机，把你拽去新西兰洞穴探险。”

Miranda再次翻了个白眼，忍住了一声呻吟。

“绝对不行， ** _Priestly_** 。”


End file.
